


起名的艺术

by dawningli



Series: If You Go Into The Forest [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Animal AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为什么小鹿犬Merriell Shelton被叫做Snafu。</p>
            </blockquote>





	起名的艺术

两个月前那条鹿犬刚从流浪动物收养所被带回来，还是只一个月大的小崽子时，所有人都还管他叫Shelton家的Merriell，现在已经没人叫他的大名了。

Webster恐怕是罪魁祸首。

 

那天他去找Mrs.Shelton借一把扳手，还没走近，就迎面遇上了这个陌生的小东西，呲着牙一脸凶相地挡在Shelton家的篱笆和Webster之间。

“嘿，新来的小家伙？告诉我你叫什么？嗯？”Web蹲下来对他伸出双手。

但鹿犬看起来更紧张了，向前逼近了两步。可惜他太小了，威胁不了Web分毫。他可是对付过活鲨鱼的。

“我不认识你！滚！”鹿犬吼道。

已经很有当年Mr.Shelton的味道了。Web又想道。Mrs.Shelton恐怕不会太喜欢他。

“放松，boy，”他笑着把手放到胸前作投降状。“我叫David Kenyon Webster，是你们的邻居，不是坏人。让我进去好不？”

小狗呆住了。

Web知道他在想啥。这也不是第一只被他能听懂动物语言而吓到的动物了，恐怕也不是最后一只。

“嘿，你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。你看，我认识你的主人。我只是来借一把——”他一只手伸进夹克衫的口袋里，准备掏出拿包平日喂给Hillbilly和Ack-Ack的狗粮给这过于激动的小家伙。

结果这鹿犬明显误以为他要掏出什么大规模杀伤性武器，嚎叫一声，闪电般跳起来咬住了Web的手。Web的惨叫引来了Mrs.Shelton，而Mrs.Shelton给了那只叫Merriell的狗一顿好揍。

 

Mrs.Shelton一边给Web包扎伤口一边不停地道歉，而鹿犬则蜷缩在Shelton家客厅的角落里。斑点狗Hillbilly蹲在他身边，用头轻轻蹭着他颤抖的小身子。

“看起来Hillbilly挺喜欢他的。”Web说。

“Eddie的性格一直都那么好。Andy也是。”Mrs.Shelton自豪地笑了笑。“我敢说在城里也找不到这么好的大麦町犬和金毛犬。”然后她又颤颤巍巍地叹了口气。“但是Merriell……太让人头疼了。”她指指地面上散落着的一堆棉絮和七零八落的布片。

Web勉强辨认出来那是Shelton家小女儿最喜欢的一个玩偶，Mrs.Shelton一直像宝贝一样把它放在沙发上。现在它和沙发一起变得一团糟了。

“这小子折腾事儿的劲儿简直就像——”

Mrs.Shelton停了下来。Web知道她回忆起了她脾气不好的亡夫，而这时最好赶紧转移她的注意力，否则接下来他就得被迫听她唠叨抱怨个把小时。

“这小家伙如果在我们的军犬队里肯定能得个好听的称号。”他说。

“哦？”Mrs.Shelton拉紧了Web手上的纱布，抬眼瞧他。

Web有点尴尬。“呃，我们管那些老搞破坏的家伙叫SNAFU。——是个简称，situation normal all fu……咳。fouled up。”

鹿犬在客厅那头恶狠狠地汪了一声。

“住嘴！”老太太骂道。“David说得对，瞧瞧你自己，活脱脱一个Snafu。”

Hillbilly抬起头来用鼻子拱了拱他的伙伴。“嘿，这个绰号不错，伙计。以后就叫你Snafu吧。Snafu。”

“我才不会加入什么狗屁军犬队，我也不要叫这名字。”Merriell抱怨道。

Web忍不住噗地笑了。

“怎么啦？我弄疼你了吗？”Mrs.Shelton紧张地问道。

“不不不，没事，我很好。谢谢你。”Web忙搪塞道。他总不好说他觉得那只小鹿犬莫名其妙的法裔口音很好笑吧。

“有什么好笑的！”Merriell，不，Snafu，哼了一声。“……如果你真的听得懂我在说什么，把给Hillbilly的狗饼干给我，我就不叫了。”

“住嘴！”Mrs.Shelton又凶巴巴地喊了他一声。“别哼哼唧唧了！”

Web掏出口袋里的狗饼干扔了过去。Snafu一下子跳起来叼起他的胜利果实，躲到角落里啃去了。

Web哭笑不得。斑点狗和他交换了一个无奈的眼神。

那天Mrs.Shelton留他吃晚饭，果不其然地唠叨了一顿饭。Web很窘迫，Hillbilly早就躲到院子里和Ack-Ack玩球去了。而Snafu在角落里一声不吭，咧着嘴对Web展示他雪白的牙齿。

该死的他只是来借一个扳手而已啊……

 

于是在Web愿意提供狗饼干的时间内Snafu对他没那么抱有敌意了。

但接下来他用了半年的时间改造加固储藏室的门，对付这只慢慢变成老油条的小鹿犬。至少Nixon大摇大摆拿东西之前还愿意跟他签合同呢。多么具有专业精神的小偷啊。

直到生物学硕士Eugene Sledge上门拜访之前这个情况都没有好转过。


End file.
